Bran Academy
by billyvmom
Summary: This is a story about Louis and Lorcan in Transylvania for Becca Rules the World Challenge not Lorcan/Louis slash as my Lorcan is a girl.
1. Prologue

**A/N:Please Review, If you hate it or love it I want to know.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and own nothing this is all in fun.**

_Mum, _

_Louis and I are getting married. I am sorry it is so sudden. Louis accepted an immediate appointment teaching at Bran Castle. I will not be separated from him, not after last time. You and Lysander know what he means to me. Even if you do not understand, I know you want me to be happy. He is all I want, the one thing I cannot bear to lose... By the time, you read this note we will be gone. _

_I love you,_

_Lorcan_

She could feel his eyes on her back and she suddenly felt every doubt, and fear of the unknown fade all she felt was love, and a burning passion within her. Veela blood ran in his veins though diluted when aroused the charm would ignite and burn into her very soul.

The last year at Hogwarts had been the worst in her life. He had been teaching History and she a seventh year when they were found. It had not mattered that she was of age; she was a student, and he a Professor. The whole school was in an uproar staff and students. Louis immediately sacked. The Weasley name held in reverence for so many years left in scandal.


	2. The beginning

The Storm had washed violent waves upon the surf looking from the window of their accommodations. She admired the beauty of the Black Sea. Louis had convinced her to take the leap and move. Nothing of her left but the note on her Mum's dressing table.

_Mum, _

_Louis and I are getting married. I am sorry it is so sudden. Louis accepted an immediate appointment teaching at Bran Castle. I will not be separated from him, not after last time. You and Lysander know what he means to me. Even if you do not understand, I know you want me to be happy. He is all I want, the one thing I cannot bear to lose... By the time, you read this note we will be gone. _

_I love you,_

_Lorcan_

She could feel his eyes on her back and she suddenly felt every doubt, and fear of the unknown fade all she felt was love, and a burning passion within her. Veela blood ran in his veins though diluted when aroused the charm would ignite and burn into her very soul.

The last year at Hogwarts had been the worst in her life. He had been teaching History and she a seventh year when they were found. It had not mattered that she was of age; she was a student, and he a Professor. The whole school was in an uproar staff and students. Louis immediately sacked. The Weasley name held in reverence for so many years left in scandal.

The school at Bran Castle was a private institution for Vampires. Vlad Tepes founded the school in 1456. Vlad had wanted it to be safe haven for those with the curse. In muggle history, Bran Castle was the historical home of Dracula. Locals feared it greatly. Repelling charms caused visions of heads impaled and streets of blood throughout the middle ages. After Vlad passed in 1476, his ghost terrorized the surrounding town to further the legend of the undead stalking innocent's at night. Vlad felt duty bound protect the school.

When offered the post at Bran Academy for Gifted Children, Louis proposed.

"I love you Mrs. Weasley." He purred into her ear wrapping his arms around her waist moving upward towards her breast.

"As I love you Mr. Weasley," she whispered breath hitching in her throat

Her heart beating fast as she felt the charm intensify and let his desire wash over her. Turning to gaze into his eyes, she was home. Making love for the first time as husband and wife, knowing each other's every touch and desire. This was not the awkward moments of their first time sneaking moments in darken corridors and empty classrooms. All memories of the previous year washed away with the pounding of the waves. Tomorrow the fallout would come just as it did before. Tonight there was nothing but, their love and passion melting them together to become one.

Happiness unlike Lorcan had ever imagined possible infiltrated every depth of her soul. Lying next to him without fear, she smiled. She no longer needed to hide their love from the world. She knew by now her Mum had found the note. Lysander was going to be heartbroken. He had always been her other half, her twin. They shared everything until she fell in love.

She began last year the same as the prior six with her ride aboard the Hogwarts Express. Lorcan had always been the girl no one fancied "that way". She was shy, a bookworm, and a bit strange, not the extent of her mother but always the odd duck. Lysander found his home in Gryffindor and herself in Ravenclaw. This year she was Head Girl and needed to meet with the Head of the Houses.

Louis Weasley the newest Hogwarts Professor appointed to the Head of Ravenclaw House and the History of Magic Professor. She did not know him that well except knowing his relationship to the Potters. Though two years older Lily was her best friend and Mum's namesake. He was in Lily's eldest brother James year.

"May, I have a word Professors?" Calling them to order she squeaked. "If I may assist you with anything please let me know." _I hope they do not need anything especially Louis. I sound so stupid why they could not have picked anyone else for this._

"Miss Scamander I am your New House Head and would like to formally introduce myself I am Professor Weasley." He smiled. "I am sure we will be working closely this upcoming year."

She felt her cheeks burn and a tingling in her stomach she had never felt before. Drawn to him, she leaned closer. Drowning in his gaze, she could do nothing but stare at him. His eyes wide a look of repulsion spread across his face.

"You're Dismissed Miss Scamander, you may return to your dormitory." he said coldly

Weeks later going over the abrupt meeting over in her head again. She concluded that he had seen a silly schoolgirl developing a crush and put a stop to it. Embarrassed by her behavior she adopted a new philosophy concerning "Professor Hotness" as many of the female students had labeled him AVOID AT ALL COSTS.

This philosophy was easier said than done since she had him for Newt History and he was the head of her house. As Head Girl, she was pushed to meet with him almost constantly. Every meeting ended with her humiliating herself and the same look of repulsion as he dismissed her from his presence.

Eight weeks into term, she sat at the Halloween Feast alone with her book at the Ravenclaw table and felt suddenly the urge to leave the feast. As she exited the Great Hall, she saw him. Why had everything in her world become about him? Her days consisted of Class with him, avoiding him, duties that caused her to meet with him. If he knew how so much of her day consisted of contemplating how to handle these brief interactions he would have had her sent to St. Mungo's for obsessive behavior.

Professor Weasley signaled to her and she willingly followed he showed her into his office and spoke quietly

"Lorcan, I think we have a few things to sort."

"Am I in trouble Professor?" she asked quietly Once again she felt the longing within her for him and knew she was about humiliate herself further.

"No" he replied anguish on his face as he spoke "I am"

She wanted to comfort him and eradicate whatever was causing him pain. She felt a hatred of the unknown cause of his distress deeper than any anger she thought herself capable.

"Can I help?" tears falling for his pain "I will do anything I can."

"I have feelings for you, since the beginning of term have I've been drawn to you and its wrong." He said head hung "I hate myself for it. I am your teacher and you are a child."

"I feel that way too" she replied walking closer towards him until she was standing less than an inch from him.

"Of course you do!" he exploded, "I am part Veela it's not your fault." Shouting now

All logical thought left her and she threw her arms around him and kissed him. As her lips met, his she felt a burning desire smoldering within her that she knew would either sustain or consume. As the kiss deepened, he abruptly pushed her away.

"We can't Lorcan, I can't it is wrong" holding her shoulders shaking her. Conflict written on his face

"I am of age and I will drop your class." she pleaded knowing it was wrong but , felt the same need for him as she did for air. All these weeks fighting this she now knew without him, she'd been suffocating.

Pulling herself close into his embrace. She felt the conflict within him and the charm ignite when his defenses fell. He responded to her touch as their lips met once more. Hours passed as they talked and at midnight, they parted.

Walking slowly she made her way to the common room tiptoeing quietly she climbed the stairs to her dormitory, hoping everyone would be asleep. Relieved when all was still she put on her dressing gown. Thoughts of Louis wove in her dreams and for the first time in her life, she knew why all the great love stories throughout time were written.

The next morning she awoke certain it had been a dream. Got herself ready and began morning rounds. At breakfast she was happily humming to herself sketching quietly when Lysander snuck up behind her

"BOO!" he shouted nearly knocking her out of her seat

"LYSANDER YOU PRAT" she screamed swatting at him with her sketch pad

"What has your wand in a knot?" he chuckled fighting her off

"Nothing" she answered a little too quickly

Hating herself for keeping things from her twin she avoided his questions citing the need to ask Professor Weasley permission to withdraw from History

"What is going on?" he asked suspiciously "You love History even when Binns was teaching the subject."

"I don't have time" she lied "With my Head Girl duties and the rest of my NEWTS I am too busy."

Walking out of the Great Hall towards Lewis's office her heart sped with each step. She knocked and his face beamed for a moment before gaining his composure.

"Miss Scamander" he said with a tone of indifference

"Professor may I speak with you?" she smiled shyly containing the urge to throw herself into his arms.

"Of course come in" he replied as he shut the door.

That was the beginning of their relationship, a fire that raged out of control full of made up meetings, stolen kisses in corridors and lies told to her friends and family to keep her secret. She hated lying but, any consideration of giving Louis up was too much to bear. The more intense it became the more wreckless they seemed to be with their meetings. When you play with fire you sometimes get burned.

The night they returned from the Christmas Holiday they were caught in the prefects bathroom by Moaning Myrtle. She went screaming to Headmaster Flitwick, before they could quiet her she informed every person in every Loo in the castle. The news of the Head Girl and Ravenclaw House's affair spread through the school in a matter of hours. The school Governor's, and her Mum called in.

Louis, blamed himself and was properly sacked. Lorcan ran after him determined to follow. When she finally caught up he shook his head no and turned away from her.

She felt her heart break into pieces so small they could be grains of sand, her life, her happiness, now cut off from the air she desperately needed, all had ceased the moment he turned from her. She fell to the floor suffocating.


End file.
